The Many Adventures in Sophistocated Wonderland
by SerenityGirl
Summary: Goten and Trunks fall in a black hole. Who is the mysterious girl Trunks finds? Why are Vegeta and Piccolo having a fight? Who are the girls doing Goten's hair? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: Hey! Wassup? This iz just a short story I'm writing cuz ive got writers block and all these ideas in my head! Scary huh? Well anyway welcome to the SOPHISTOCATED WONDERLAND. I am ur host for this evening, ~*Queenie*~. So if u got any flames 4 me just call 1-800-USUCK-44. Cuz u suck, and thats sad..... Oh yah, i dont own nothin!!!  
  
  
"Oww! What the hell-?? Where am i?" Trunks said as he bashed his head against a really big rock. "Dude? u ok?" Goten asked, trying to shake the life back into his friend. "WHERE THE FUCK R WE????" They were in a giant field with gigantic mushrooms towering over their heads. In the distance, u could see Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo on a mushroom with smoke coming out of their....pipes??? "Dad?!" Goten wondered. "Hey! Goten! Wassup my brotha....." He said in a hazy voice while swaying side to side. "oooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkk"   
  
  
Trunks decided to do some wandering when suddenly a knife flew past his face. He became frozen in shock and turned around slighty to face a girl wearing a blue dress and a white pinafore (i think thats how u spell it.) stained with blood. Next to her, she had a mangey looking cat. "you there!" She called out in a rather harsh voice. "Do you work with the red queen?........" "Hey! Your the chick from the computer game!" She gritted her teeth and put the knifes tip right under his chin. "DO YOU WORK FOR THE RED QUEEN!" "nn...nnnn...nnnn...ooooo.ooooooo"   
  
  
When they decided to walk back, even though she still held the knife under Trunks' chin. When they got back they saw 5 girls around Goten who were wearing very short miniskirts playing with Goten's hair. "This is fun!" The blue one said. "Sure beats studying, dosen't it Amy?" The girl with the buns on her head said. "What are you doing with my friend!?" Trunks yelled. "Who are you?" "Is that really worth asking anymore????" The red girl said. "Anyway, I'm Rei, the orange is Mina, the green is Lita, the blue is Amy, and the moon twit is Serena." "I heard that!" Serena yelled. "Well, whose that?" Goten asked, pointing to the girl whose knife was about to slice Trunks into itsy bitsy pieces. "I'm Alice." She said. "And this is Chesire Cat." "How do you do?" The cat said in a low voice.  
  
  
Somehow everyone just seemed to drift twards another part of the field. They all stopped when they saw Vegeta playing with Piccolo. "HEY! THATS MY BARBIE MALIBU BEACH HOUSE!!!!" Vegeta squealed "Nu-uh! Well thats my Pretty Butterfly Barbie!" "No its not!" "YES IT IS!!" "NU-UH!" "YA-UH!" "Well, I don't really care now cuz i gots KEN!!!" Vegeta pulled out Dream Date Ken and put him in the house. "See! He's much kooler than barbie!!!!"   
  
  
"Do they always act like this??" Alice asked Chesire, who was delicately licking his paw. "How should I know? If you don't like this scene I suggest you do something about it...." So, she wipped out her Vorpal Blade and threw it as hard as she could. It hit the top of Goten's hair, therefore cutting half of it off. "AHHHHH!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!" He screamed as he ran away. "I don't like you and I think ALL of you work for the Red Queen!!!!!" Alice said as she pulled out the gigantic Icewand. "WHAT THE....WHAT IS THAT????" Alice didn't awnser. Instead, she shot a stream icy vapor straight at Sailor Moon. Instead, Trunks grabbed her and they landed under a mushroom with a loud thud. Unfortunetly, it threw Alice off track and she ended up freezing the other scouts and Vegeta's ken doll.   
  
  
"Well, thats the end of them!" Alice said, most satisfied. "Don't you want to finish them off???" Chesie said. "Good point." Alice smirked as she pulled out her Blunderbuss. She aimed it at the frozen statues of the scouts, but Goten jumped in from behind a tree, knocking her down. The Blunderbuss shot ended up hitting Dream Date Ken, with the aftershock warming the scouts and eventually unfreezing them. "DREAM DATE KEN!!!!!!!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta came running only to find a mealted Ken doll beside his feet.   
  
  
What will happen to Vegeta? Will he go completely ape shit? Whats going on with Trunks and Sailor Moon under the mushroom? (wouldn't u like to know!) Whatever happened to Goku? All your awnsers coming up in the next episode of SOPHISTOCATED WONDERLAND!!! 


End file.
